The Coagulation Section of the Pathology and Laboratory Medicine Department at the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania would like to request assistance with payment for the 7th New Insights into Coagulation Conference. The location will be the auditorium of the Biomedical Research Building (BRB) at 421 Curie Boulevard. This location has been successfully used since 2003 for six previous New Insights into Coagulation conferences. The location is filled with numerous laboratories and classrooms permeating this research building. We strive to choose a timely and pertinent topic to educate clinicians and researchers in the field of thrombosis and hemostasis. This year our topic is new oral anticoagulants. We are pleased to have guest speaker Thomas L. Ortel, MD/PhD from Duke University Medical Center. Dr. Ortel will speak on the topic of Treatment strategies for new oral anticoagulants. Dr. Ortel, a worldwide coagulation expert, is currently involved with trials involving new drugs approved by the FDA within the last two years. He adeptly conveys this expertise in his speeches and discussions. He also has expertise on additional agents that continue to hold promise in the clinical setting. Other topics that we plan to hear discussed include the older well-established coagulation agents: heparin and low-molecular weight heparin, warfarin, and intravenous direct thrombin inhibitors. Regarding these topics, we will hear about heparin- induced thrombocytopenia from Adam Cuker, MD, MS, and warfarin pharmacogenetics from Jorge Sepulveda, MD/PhD. Scientists Sriram Krishnaswamy, PhD and Rodney Camire, PhD will detail the workings of the scientific basis for the effective serine protease-based medications. During a working lunch-time, attendees will meet to discuss problematic cases in anticoagulant therapy. Additional topics to be presented after lunch include the use of emergency treatment of elevated anticoagulant doses by Bruce Sachais, MD, PhD. The utilization of leeches in wound debridement will be addressed by Eleanor Pollak along with a senior fellow from the University of Pennsylvania Division of Plastic Surgery. The conference as a whole will provide a welcome balance to the lack of knowledge regarding monitoring the new FDA-approved oral anticoagulant drug therapy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2012 New Insights into Coagulation conference provides a forum for educating and stimulating healthcare workers regarding relevant coagulation topics with lectures given by state-of-the-art researchers and clinicians. The main focus of the conference revolves around the innovation of new oral anticoagulants that have been FDA approved within the last two years.